Escape From Akatsuki
by Lyris88
Summary: When she's visited by two mysterious men, Kaito OC finds herself in a very unexpected situation. She is now a captive of the Akatsuki, problem: she has no idea why. ItachixOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is for you Momma Moose!! Happy (not/late) Birthday!!!!! You're older than me!! Enjoy it for the next week!**

**Sorry I didn't get this up yesterday on your actually (not) b-day...older sis given me crap...**

**I'm writing this story because I had a dream about it and thought, why not type it out and see where it takes me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Naruto, I couldn't possibly own an anime that had so many characters I didn't like...

**Chapter 1**

How'd it happen? The day started off so well, Kaito was having such a good day...why did all go sour?

_"Come on, Kaito! Catch me if you can!" _

_I smiled. Playing with the kids was always fun. _

_"Ok. Let me count." I covered my eyes and couldn't help but giggle. "One, two, three..."_

_I listened as all the little kids scattered. I didn't have work today and the kids needed an extra player for Hide and Seek. Normally I would have been a hider, but today being the seeker just felt like fun._

_I wasn't a ninja nor did I want to be. Sure jumping from tree branch to tree branch would be cool, but I didn't think my life needed any more complications. Maybe if I was a ninja, I would have saw them coming..._

_We played for about two hours. The kids were happy, so I was happy._

_When the wind blew, my light green hair flew into my eyes. I know green hair isn't exactly normal, but hey my eyes aren't either. They're dark purple...I got it from my mother. _

_Let's see, I looked up into the clouds and they were a dark grey color, that only meant one thing...rain._

_"Hey guys, it looks like rain. How about we pick this up tomorrow afternoon?"_

_I heard little groans and watched the kids pop out of thier hideing spots. "Kaito, I like it better when we play in the rain." A little one pouted._

_"I know you do, but your parents got mad the last time we stayed in the rain. Besides, tomorrow is the first day of spring." I said, guiding the children back to their homes._

_Their mothers and fathers liked me, I had a 'good influence' on them._

_"Yeah, spring!" a little girl cheered. "My mom said all the flowers will be in bloom! Are they Kaito?"_

_"Of course, and when they do, I'll be here to take you to the garden on the outskirts of the village."_

"I guess I don't get to see the garden." Kaito whispered out loud, remembering the kids just made her more and more depressed.

She was trapped in a dark, cold, room and she also had no idea why. From what she calculated, she was in that room for five hours.

"But I have no idea what time I arrived here." She said, just wanting to hear her own voice. "Those two came around noon, while it was still raining."

_The book had no interest to me, I was bored. The rain was coming down so hard and I couldn't go to the market or do anything. _

_Oh, so bored. Well, I do get bored very easily...I trait I got, also from my mother._

_When I heard a thud on the roof, I thought maybe a pole fell over and hit my house. I can't believe I ever thought that!_

_But hey, it gets worse! I started hearing little knocks on the roof that sounded like footsteps...I thought maybe the neighbor's cat got out again and was on my roof._

_God was I stupid! They were on my roof and I didn't even suspect it._

_Those two...urgh! I can't even think about them without feeling so much anger and resentment._

Kaito's head shot up when the door creaked open.

In the doorway stood a cloaked man.

'Just like the other two.' Kaito thought. Long black cloak with little red clouds.

Yet this guy was different, _way_ different. He was a plant-thing...with the faint glow from the hallway, Kaito noticed his face; half black and half white.

"Come." he demanded.

Slowly she stood and followed him. She was a good ten paces behind him.

'What the hell?' she thought, keeping a close eye on him. 'Is this a creepy organization of weird guys in huge capes?'

Maybe if she was more aware, she could have escaped...

_Ok, listen everyone...I didn't mean to be so stupid...it comes naturally!_

_Look, I went to my bedroom to get something from my closet. I don't know what I was looking for._

_The window shaddered and when I spun around, no one was there._

_I guess I thought it was a rock, or I was curious, or just plain stupid but I walked over to the window and what did I see?_

_Blood. Alot of blood. I didn't hear any screams so I started to panic a little. I mean come on, the village wasn't full on ninja, but we weren't defenseless._

_I ran downstairs and toward my door, but before I could make it, I saw this huge dude in my kitchen._

_I gasped quietly. It wasn't that there was a guy I didn't know in my house...well actually yeah that was a good reason to gasp, but I also gasped because his face was blue._

_Not like 'holding your breath' kinda blue, I mean blue._

_I think he even had gills! He was blue, extremely tall, and had gills...and what did I do?_

_"Who are you?"_

Kaito sighed. Maybe if she listen to her head once in a while, she could have figured something else out.

Maybe running then could have given her an edge or even just a head start...

_The blue-man smiled at me...while not a smile more of a smirk._

_"My partner and I are here to take you away."_

_When I heard partner, I started looking around. I thought maybe his partner was a green-man. Or maybe a dog-faced man, what I got, was an extremely hot guy standing behind me._

_I took a surprised step back. Sure he was hot, but he had this glint to his red eyes. Oh yes, red eyes. And you all thought my purple ones were bad...shame on you._

_"Kaito, you can come willingly or we can force you." he said in his hot voice...hey, as creepy as he was, he was still hot!_

_"How do know my name?" I asked. _

_He didn't answer me, he looked over at blue-man and they had a silent conversation with their eyes._

_He grabbed my arm with his hot hands and I gasped again. Not just because he was really hot and was touching me, but because he had such a tight grasp on me, I couldn't feel my arm._

_I foolishly looked into his eyes, they started moving and I guess I past out, because I don't remember anything that happens from then to when I woke up in that dark, cold, room._

"In here."

Kaito snapped out of her memories when plant-man ordered her into an opened door.

The room was bigger than the one she was previously in, but it sure wasn't brighter. She couldn't see anything.

The door closed, cutting off any light. She didn't even know if plant-man was even still near her.

"Kaito," a deep voice said to her, from the darkness. "you are hereby a captive of the Akatsuki."

**End of chapter 1!! **

**Happy (not) b-day Momma Moose!! 2-22-08!!! Again sorry I didn't get this out yesterday on the day of, but PopPop was getting all 'poopy' with me...and being very VERY not cool!**

**Now, the next chapter will be up in a couple hours or tomorrow...Kaito learns about the Akatsuki and meets the two that captured her.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Later!!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would have had this chapter up earlier, but my sisters are being extremely...crappy! Just because they paid for the computer they think they control who's ever on it...I hate them at the moment...and probably still hate them by the end of the chapter...**

**I made a few corrections, thanks **Tomato Sauce **for pointing out my mistakes!**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Naurto, but I own Kaito and I think that's good enough for me ,

**Chapter 2**

_"Captive? Akatsuki? What the hell's going on?" I__ asked the darkness._

_A chuckle answered me. Man, that stupid chuckle will forever haunt my dreams._

_The door slammed open, and I couldn't help by jump. As I turned I imagined who (or what) could be standing behind me._

_What I found in the doorway was the blue-man and the hottie._

_"You..." I whispered. _

_I could see the smirk on blue-man's face. I HATE that smirk. _

_"Itachi, Kisame, you are both late." Chuckle-face said from behind me._

_"We had something to get." Itachi/the hottie said, nonchalantly._

_He threw something at me and I caught it with a sound of surprise. I can't say I yelled or gasped...I just oh-ed, in surprise._

_It was a duffle bag. I was going to go through the bag, but the hottie did that thing again when I looked into his eyes. _

_Why do I even bother looking at him if every time I do, I end up unconscious._

_You know, I bet blue-man, the hottie, plant-man, and chuckle-face are all perverts. Crazy freaks that rape woman after they knock them out..._

That's how Kaito ended up back in that dark, cold, room.

"It seems chuckle-face is the leader and the others are his...or her followers." Kaito whispered to herself.

After a sigh, she started going through the duffle bag Itachi had thrown at her. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't too small.

The blue bag was full of her clothes and some other things; like a toothbrush, hair brush and other little things. She could tell what they were by feeling them and sqinting her eyes really hard.

Picking up her toothbrush, she sighed again. "How am I supposed to brush my teeth without a bathroom...how am I supposed to **go **to the bathroom without a bathroom?"

She was cut of from talking to herself when the door opened and in came Itachi.

He didn't say anything, so she didn't say anything. They just stayed, him at door and her on the floor across the room, for about five minutes.

"...why did you bring me here?" Kaito whispered.

Itachi's eyes lingered on her for another minute, before he turned to leave.

"Wait." she said, halting him. "Why me?"

"Take a look back into your family's past."

Then, he was gone and the door was slammed shut...

_Wow, his voice is just as hot as his face!_

_Now I know I should be scared or trying to escape, but the hottie was on my mind for a while after he left._

_I should have been thinking about what he meant by looking into my family's past, but I was so content in his soothing voice._

_So not to bore you, dear reader, I have shortened what's going to happen to me in the next four days into three words:_

**_Dark, cold, room_**

_Four days after the hottie came in and stared at me, I've been in this dark, cold room. I was happy when I found a couple pieces of chocolate in my pocket._

_It didn't stop my hunger, but it helped._

_How many days do they plan on starving me?_

"Wake up."

Kaito was jarred awake by a nudge from someone's foot.

She opened her eyes and after the blurriness subsided, she say Itachi standing above her.

She sat up fast and backed herself against the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you. There's no need. I bet you are hungry, if you want something, follow me."

He didn't wait for an answer as he turned and walked out.

It wasn't hunger that willed Kaito up and in the trail of the Uchiha, it was curiousity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaito ran her fingers along the paino's keys. They all made a rich sound that rang throughout the room.

_Oh, I guess you're wondering why I'm not with the hottie anymore and why I'm with a piano. It happened like this..._

_I followed the hottie to the 'kitchen' area. I wouldn't call it a kitchen because there was a table but nothing else. _

_No cupboards, no fridge, and no...nothing!_

_I sat down at the table, mainly because I didn't feel like standing anymore._

_The table was very gothic. It was long, I guess it could fit ten people maybe more. _

_But ya know, the whole freakin' place is extremely grothic. There's barely any light and it's so damp._

_I was brought out of my day dream by a bowl sliding in front of me. _

_I looked up at the hottie, he gave me a look and said:_

_"You are given permission to wonder around. If you go somewhere you are not permitted, you will be back in your room."_

_"How do I know if I'm not permitted some where?" I asked. I had to ask, you know you would have asked too!_

_He gave me this glare before he turned and left._

_I would have followed if my nose didn't pick up on what the hottie slide in front of me._

_I looked down and saw ramen! The hottie had given me ramen!_

_I ate the pork ramen within seconds. _

_I don't even like ramen that much, but at that one moment in time, it was my favorite meal._

_Now, after I was done licking the bowl, I got bored._

_I started for the door and thought about what the hottie said. _

_I was given permission to wonder around, but if I went somewhere I wasn't supposed to, I would be back in that dark, cold, room._

_So, I started walking really slow. _

_By the time I made it to the door, ten minutes flew by._

_After a deep breath, I started walking faster._

_I soon found myself in a really dark hallway, the only source of light were two candles on two pillars. One at the end of the hall and one on my right._

_Picking up the candle, I used it to light my way...hmmm that's good, I should remember that for the book I'll write while I'm in the dark, cold, room._

_The first door on my left was slightly ajar and I couldn't resist walking in._

_The room was surrounded by thousands of candles. It was the brightest room I've seen yet!_

_In the center of the room sat a black grand piano. It was beautiful!_

_And that's where you found me last!_

Kaito said down at the piano and started playing something random and fast.

When her song ended, she found herself smiling. She hadn't played the piano in years.

"What are you doing in here, yeah?"

Kaito spun around to find a blond manly-sounding, chick-looking, he-she thing.

"I asked you question, yeah. What are you doing in here?"

"I...ah, wondered in here and saw the piano. Sorry, I didn't mean to touch it." Kaito said, standing up.

The blond eyed Kaito with his one visible eye. "Who brought you here, yeah?"

"Um, the hot...I mean Itachi did."

A smile crawled onto his face. "I didn't know Itachi liked women!"

**End chapter 2!**

**Hoped you liked it!! Thanks to **Tomato Sauce **for my first review! **

**Coming up, Kaito meets Deidara!**

**Tell me what you think!!**

**Later!!.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's taking me awhile to get anything updated...I blame school...**

**Disclaimer-**I do not own Naruto. Kaito, on the other hand, I own!!

**Chapter 3**

_The he-she thing was interesting, to say the least._

_His name is Deidara and he thinks art is a "bang". He's from the rock village and has a tendency to end his sentences with "yeah"._

_He's a weird-o!_

_After we had a little conversation about him, he started coming on to me...strongly!_

_I'll admit, I haven't had a serious boyfriend, but I know when I'm not attrached to someone. The he-she thing, to me, is a very unattrachtive man...as a woman, he'd be beauiful!_

_When he got uncomfortably close to me, I noticed he had mouths on his hands...ON HIS HANDS! What the hell?!_

_I walked to the other side of the piano to get some distance._

_"I'm sorry, I don't think I like you like that...or even at all." I whispered._

_He smirked at me as he continued to walk toward me. I stayed close to the piano, so when he moved right, I moved left._

_It never really crossed my mind that he was a ninja and no piano could stop him._

_He leaped ontop of the piano and I couldn't help but gasp, he scares the shit outta me!_

_I tried running to the far corner, but he grabbed me by my waist and slammed me against the wall. _

_Yes, slammed, and it friggin' hurt! I started pushing at his chest, but that didn't really work that well; he had me pinned._

_I would have screamed, but come on, I'm scared but I'm not a coward._

_He let out a little, creepy-womanly, laugh as he pinned my hands above my head. He's talented, I'll give him that. He only used one hand to keep both of mine against the wall._

_Now this is sick, he used his other hand to lick my face. LICK my face. That's just nasty, I don't know where his hand-mouth has been!_

_Ok, you'll never believe what happens next:_

_The he-she thing was about to kiss me (with his mouth-mouth, don't worry) when the hottest voice echoed throughout the room._

_"Deidara, what are you doing?"_

_Oh yes, the hottie had come to my rescue! Eat your hearts out ladies!_

_Ok, that's where I'm at now!_

"I asked you a question." Itachi said, his voice normal and emotionless.

Deidara sighed as he released Kaito. "Why can't I have any fun? I always have to leave the hideout and travel so far just to get some."

Kaito shuddered.

"If you are so horny, you should really put those hands of yours to work. Come Kaito." Itachi said, turning.

Kaito looked at Deidara; who was still extremely close, and smiled. "He has a point."

She ran after Itachi before the blond could reply.

In the hallway, she found Itachi with a not so happy expression on his face.

"I thought I told you not to travel where you are not premitted."

Kaito flinched at his pissed tone. "I didn't know over here wasn't premitted. I kinda just wondered."

Itachi looked at her for a long moment before turning away. "Wondering just might get you killed."

When he started walking away, Kaito debated whether or not to follow.

Sure his hottness was practically radiating off of his body, but now Kaito found herself more cautious.

"If you do not come on, I will force you."

That's all Kaito need, she ran down the hallway to Itachi.

**X X X**

"Are you planning on keeping her here?" Sasori asked Pein.

The leader was silent for a moment. "I just might. She could prove useful for capturing the Kyuubi."

"I thought she was only here to help Itachi." Kakuzu stated.

"Even so, we can still put her to better use when Itachi's done." Pein said to his fellow Akatsuki.

"Tobi thinks she should be one of us!" Tobi cheered.

No on said anything for a long minute.

"I don't see a problem with a new memeber that we can brainwash to do our shit for us." Hidan said, leaning back in his chair.

"I believe the decision is up to Itachi." Pein said, turning from the others. "Leave me."

**X X X**

_The hottie ended up bring me back to the dark, cold, room, the dirty bastard._

_He just opened the door, grabbed my arm, and threw me in. _

_He lucky he's so hot. I would have had to do something to that pretty face of his...yeah, I so would have._

_With all the freaks I've incountered I think I have to be on my toes. They can attack me at anytime!_

_Why they want me, I don't wanna know. I rather wait till they come and tell me on their own._

_I just hope I don't have to see the he-she thing again._

_I just shuddered._

_Hey, I just thought of something! If I stabbed the hottest's eyes out, he'll be nothing! I could escape!!_

_Wait...he'd probably see that coming._

_Why are all the hot guys heartless bastards?_

**X X X**

"Itachi."

The only sexy living Uchiha turned to face the living puppet.

"What is it?"

Sasori leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed.

"You know everyone's curious as to why you haven't used the girl."

"I will use her when the time is right." Itachi replied.

"Tobi's extremely anxious to meet her."

Itachi sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how he even got into the Akatsuki." he turned to continue down the hallway, but stopped. "Tell everyone they may...speak with her, but tell her nothing."

Before Sasori could respond, Tobi jumped down from the ceiling. "Tobi's gonna go talk to her now!" he started running down the hallway.

The two Akatsuki memeber looked at each other then sighed again.

**X X X**

_It was about ten minutes after the hottie left when I heard a knock on the...my door._

_"Uh...come...in..." _

_The door opened and a very interesting man stood in the doorway._

_"Oh my Deidara was right, you are beautiful!"_

_I couldn't help but blush. The he-she thing was going around tell people I was beautiful. That never happens to me...really it doesn't._

_"What's your name?"_

_I was stunned at how calm I felt around him. I think it could be the mask, I couldn't see his face so I wasn't intimidated!_

_"Come on, you can tell me! Tobi's a good boy!"_

_"My...my name is Kaito. Is your name Tobi?"_

_He jumped in the air with happiness. "Yay! Tobi's Tobi's name!!"_

_I had to smile, he was so cute. Hmmm, maybe I can use Tobi the good boy's sweetness to my advantage._

_"Tobi, how many Akatsuki members are there?"_

_At first I thought he wasn't gonna answer, but he dropped in front of me and said,_

_"Nine. Me, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame, Pein (our leader), and Itachi."_

_"Wow, that many huh? Where are all of the Akatsuki from?"_

_Tobi let out a sudden blast of laughter. "All over silly! Sand, mist, and Itachi's from the leaf!"_

_Speaking of the hottie. "What's Itachi's story?"_

_Tobi's laughter stopped. "You don't know?"_

__

_"Should I? I mean, I'm from a little town on the outskirts of Suna, I have no idea about anything that happens in Konoha."_

_Tobi gently dropped his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Tobi will tell you!"_

_Awesome!_

_"Itachi was a child prodigy growing up. He passed through all of the ninja ranks faster than most. One day he snapped and killed all of clan except his little brother Sasuke." Tobi paused for dramatic effect. "Everyone knows that little Sasuke wants to kill Itachi, but he never can! Itachi's too powerful for him!"_

_I was completely speechless. The hottie killed his clan, he's a murderer! Even if he allowed his brother to live that doesn't make up for the fact that he murderer all of those people._

_Why am I still alive. He's a psychopath that can kill a bunch of people, his family, and still look like he doesn't give a care._

_Then it hit me! "Say Tobi...can you tell me why Itachi brought me here?"_

_"Sure!"_

_My fears were suddenly lifted. "Will you?"_

_"Of course, Itachi brought you here so you could he-"_

_"Tobi."_

_We both looked toward the door to find it opened and it occupied with Itachi Uchiha._

_"I thought I told you not to tell her anything."_

_Tobi the good boy slumped his head in a pout. "I was only getting to know her."_

_"You can get to know her later, for now Kaito must be punished."_

_I cringed. 'Punished' from him just sounded homicidal. A newly found fear entered my body. He might have been talking in a monotone, but I could still hear the anger._

_Tobi the good boy jumped forward and gave me a tight hug. "I'll talk to you after Itachi's done! Tobi can't wait!"_

_Was he joking? Really? He's acting all happy when the hottie just said he's gonna start 'punishing' me. _

_When Tobi the good boy bounced out the door, the hottie closed it. _

_A bigger werid fear ran throughout my body as he faced me, red eyes blasing. Damn, why didn't I ask Tobi the good boy about his eyes?!_

_"Getting information out of Tobi. That disapoints me. I thought you would be smart enough not to manipulate a member of the Akatsuki."_

_"What are you gonna do to me?" I asked, inching back against the wall._

_The hottie walked toward me and crouched so he was at my eye level._

_"I'm going to show you something known as my Tsukuyomi."_

_I closed my eyes, I just knew looking into his red eyes would probably be my downfall._

_I felt his body move closer to mine. When his hand brushed my face and I had to shudder._

_"Open your eyes, Kaito." he whispered in my ear._

_"No..." I muttered, turning my head away from him._

_I heard him chuckle. "You know you're just as stubborn as your mother."_

_That caught me by surprise._

_"What do you know about my mother?" I asked, whiping my head around to look at him._

_God his face was so close...so close!_

_His eyes changed and I found myself slipping into a werid world._

_Everything was different. _

_We were in this endless...place. I don't know, I was attached to this...thing. Come on, I freakin' out!_

_"I can torture you for 72 hours, but I know Tobi would not only try to disturb you, he'll also try to wake you up." Itachi said, taking a sword out of nowhere. "So I will only punish you for one hour."_

_I assume you can all put together what happens next. The son of a bitch starts cutting me with that ugly sword. _

_Emo bastard._

**End of chapter 3!**

**Now, I know some of you are curious as to why Sasori's still alive when Tobi's there. Well, I like Tobi and Sasori. So this how I changed the storyline, **

**Tobi doesn't get Sasori's Akatsuki ring, he gets Orochimaru's. During the battle between Sasori, his grandmother, and Sakura: Sasori lives, the pink haired slut dies, and grandma crispy is allow to walk away with her life to go save Gaara.**

**Coming up, Kaito gets to know the other members of the Akatsuki!**

**Later!!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have to start updating faster, other people are starting to like my other story (The Loveless) and I have to start typing to that, 'cause so many people wanted to read it...but I don't wanna neglect this story!**

**Disclaimer-**I, sadly, do not own Naruto...if I did; Itachi is what it would be called!!

**Chapter 4**

"Why'd you use that on her?" Sasori asked Itachi, both standing outside of the sharingan user's room, where Kaito lay.

"In the scriptures it says I have to show her all of my sharigan's abilities. It's only fair she sees one of the strongest first."

The living puppet shrugged. "I guess."

Quick footsteps had both looking up. The loveable Tobi ran, fast, their way.

"Can Tobi see Kaito now?"

Itachi looked at his bedroom door. "Not right now, she still has twenty minutes."

Under his mask, Tobi pouted. "You're a big meanie. I wanna take her to my favorite place!"

"In twenty minutes Tobi." Itachi repeated, obviously irritated.

"Can Tobi sit with her?"

"No."

"Can Tobi stand here with you two?"

"No."

"Can Tobi go make her something to eat?"

"No…actually, yes Tobi. Go make her something to eat."

Once he was gone, Itachi sighed.

"Why are you so down?" Sasori asked. "With Tobi here, you have a babysitter when you and Kisame go on missions."

"I guess." Itachi muttered.

_You know after awhile the attacks stopped hurting…really._

_My whole body is just numb. I lost track of time, but it's not like I can tell him when the hour's up. I can't even speak anymore._

_I don't even trust him to take me from this crappy place in an exact hour._

_I have been doing some serious thinking though._

_I can't trust the hottie…never! I can't trust chuckle-face…or blue-man…or the he-she thing…that's four guys down._

_I don't really know about plant-man, he didn't really speak to me._

_I need to meet the other members and hopefully they turn out to be…not crazy…but I doubt they'll be sane._

_All I can trust for now is Tobi the good boy…that's good enough for me! As enthusiastic as he is, he can help me. When I plan my escape._

As Kaito started to regain consciousness, Tobi tried to contain himself.

"Good morning!!" he yelled.

The green haired girl shot up into a sitting position.

"Are you happy to see Tobi?"

Kaito placed her hand to her head. "My whole body hurts."

"Oh that'll go away soon! Does Kaito wanna come with Tobi to Tobi's favorite place ever?"

"Uh…sure."

The masked good boy leaped into the air. "Tobi's so happy!"

Taking a look around, Kaito noticed she wasn't in the dark, cold, room. The room she was in wasn't even cold.

It looked like a normal room. The walls were brown and bare.

There was a desk with some scrolls and three closed doors. She assumed one would be a closet, another; the bathroom, and the last; the exit.

Then she noticed the bed she was in. It was comfortable, soft, but not too soft. She was under a thick black blanket.

Looking up at Tobi, she interrupted his talking. "Tobi, where am I?"

"You're in Itachi's room, silly."

_Holy shit._

_I'm in his room…I'm in his bed!_

_An hour ago that would have been so cool, but right now it's kind of terrifying._

_I'm in a sexy murderer's bed!_

_What if he did stuff to me? Like probe me with creepy ninja stuff or…what if he raped me??_

_I feel so nauseas._

_And remember, an hour ago, that would have probably been ok with me._

_Tobi the good boy continued to tell me about how his favorite place ever is so amazing and that I'm gonna love it._

_One of the doors slowly opened, causing Tobi to stop talking._

_Once I saw him, a wave of fear rolled down my stomach._

"_Tobi, leave."_

"_Oh…" he mumbled, disappointed. "Tobi'll see you in a minute Kaito." _

_Once he was gone, everything changed._

_It was like the room obtained a feel of pure evil._

They stayed in an awkward silence for awhile. Awkward for Kaito.

She just stared at the blanket, fiddling with it.

"You should eat." Itachi said, from his place near the door.

Kaito didn't look up, even if the mention of food was so appealing.

"Tobi made it if that makes you feel better."

She remained silent. Maybe if she was really quiet, he'd go away and send Tobi back.

After hearing him sigh, Kaito felt a rush of wind then found herself under him. Her fiddling hands pinned on either side of her head.

She didn't have time to gasp. Looking up at him with surprised eyes, she couldn't suppress the blush that spread across her face.

When she still refused to say anything, Itachi lowered his head so his lips brushed her ear.

"If I ask you something, it would be in your best interest to answer."

Shuddering, she still said nothing.

Chuckling, he lifted his head to look down at her. "You are a stubborn one aren't you?"

With a fast moment, Itachi lower his head once more to her neck. "Last chance to speak."

When all she did was shudder again, he bit into her neck, causing her to gasp.

_He bit me! The bastard bit me!! _

_I struggled under him, but still said nothing._

_I will not speak to him. I will not! He's a dirty, filthy murderer and I won't belittle myself into consulting with him._

When his teeth sunk deeper into her skin, Kaito knew she couldn't withstand much more.

"Stop." She whispered.

Smirking Itachi disappeared and appeared near the door again.

Placing her now freed hand over her new wound she sat up. "What do you want from me?"

"For now," he said, opening the door. "Obedience."

_Obedience? You've got to be kidding me!_

_What time-frame are we in? I'm not going to obey him; he's not only a murderer anymore. Now, he's a full on ass!_

_He wants me to obey him…what is he thinking?_

_He must think he can make me fear him enough that I'll practically start worshiping him._

_Not gonna happen!_

_So…what happened next is simple, I when into the bathroom and found some gauze for the wound on my neck._

_It was bleeding; I hope he got a mouth full of my blood. I wish he chocked._

_After wrapping up my neck, I trash his bathroom._

_Literally. I seriously grabbed his trashcan and threw its contains all around the bathroom. I turned on both the sink and bathtub and plugged them both._

_Walking back into his room, I took all of the scrolls and through them around the room. If he wants obedience, he better learn how to ask for it._

_Opening the other door, I found a huge closet full of weapons and clothes._

_I've never held a kunai, but I do love throwing them and throw them I did._

_I threw his clothes around and ripped a kunai down his wall, making a huge crack._

_I also ripped his bed. Not the blanket though, I like the blanket._

_When I was down destroying his room, I picked up the tray of food he said Tobi made and ate._

_It was eggs and toast. I like eggs and toast, Tobi the good boy is really on my good side._

_When I was done, I threw the tray to one side of the room and the glass plate against the wall. As it shuddered to the floor, the door opened._

_There stood this guy. He had his hair slick back and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was holding a triple-bladed scythe and his face was beyond priceless._

"_You trashed Itachi's room." He said, looking over to the water seeping from under the bathroom door, his eyebrows shot up. "And bathroom. You're one crazy bitch."_

_I really don't know what I expected of him, but when he started laughing, I was surprised._

"_He's gonna fucking try to kill you!" he laughed. "But he can't!"_

"_Um…who are you?" I asked, interrupting his laughter._

"_Name's Hidan. What's yours?"_

"_Kaito." I said, standing._

"_Damn, he's really gonna try to kill your ass. Why'd you trash his room?" Hidan asked me, closing the door._

"_He told me that he wants me to obey him." I said in disgust._

"_Oh, a rebel, I see. I like your spunk." He said, leaning on the door._

_I gotta say, besides his foul mouth, Hidan's kinda cool. We talked a little more about him and his religion—which honestly surprised me—and about his partner Kakuzu._

_He told me about the ritual he does after every battle and showed me the medallion that hung around his neck._

_Though he didn't know it, I was so happy inside!_

_That's two I trust now. If I play my cards right, I can have the others!_

**End of chapter 4**

**Huh, I don't know if I told you guys, but if you go to my profile and scroll down to the bottom I have a picture of Kaito. Click on the link and you'll see her and all her cuteness!**

**Next chapter, Kaito meets another member and goes with Tobi to his favorite place…oh and Itachi and Sasori find the trashed room…**

**Later!!.**


End file.
